


Staying and loving

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Planet 51
Genre: Hand Job, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck decides that he is going to stay on the little planet, unable to leave Lem behind. But what he doesn't expect is the relationship that begins to grow between the two of them.<br/>Just something quick I wrote, don't hate please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying and loving

This is a point in time when Chuck had written a letter and left it on his ship. The letter had said that he’d be staying on the alien planet for a while to continue to study, when in reality he wanted to stay with Lem. It had said if they were worried to just send another craft for him in two or three years. Now he stood behind his craft, nobody had seen him get off; they only saw the craft fly up into the sky and leaving a trail of dust.

p.s. The aliens are still all different heights but taller, Lem is about Chuck’s height but he’s a foot smaller.

* * * * *

Lem stood, tears falling from his eyes. Neera tried to take his hand, but Lem just swatted her away. He had thought that Neera was the one for him, but now with Chuck gone everything just seemed so... gray... _Why?_ Lem thought, the tears pouring down his face and turning his eyes red in the process. _Why did I let him leave? Now I’ll never see him again…_ Lem turned away from the scene, walking towards his house.

Chuck stood, smiling and waiting to surprise everyone. But his expression dropped when he saw Lem crying. He felt his chest tighten at the sight. What had happened in the few seconds that he’d been _gone?_ Chuck watched sadly as Lem turned and walked towards his house. He’d been about to stop him and tell him that he was staying, but the crowd that was murmuring loudly and crowding in on him already said enough.

One woman shouted, “It’s the alien! He’s still here!” Another man shouted, “What’s he doing here? Didn’t he just leave?” The professor stepped forward saying, “It’s teleportation obviously, he stayed for a reason!” Lem held his breath, were they being serious? Or was his mind playing a cruel trick on him? He turned around slowly to see Chuck standing with about a hundred aliens swarming him. Chuck smiled when he saw Lem turn around, he waved and mouthed to words: _Help me!_ Lem laughed, pushing harshly through the obnoxious crowd and throwing his arms around Chuck’s neck the second he was in front of him.

Everyone stepped back, giving them room as they reunited. Chuck was shocked when Lem suddenly hugged him, but he held him back anyways. Chuck smiled, ruffling the alien’s hair. Lem smiled up at him, face bursting with joy. Chuck decided he’d ask Lem later why he’d been crying, for now he was happy that Lem was smiling. He coughed and took a step back. “That’s a man hug, we give them a lot on my planet!” Chuck felt his face heat up under all the alien’s stares. Lem felt a pang in his chest, so Chuck hadn’t really been hugging him? It was just what humans did on earth? He tried to hold this disappointment off his face, everyone bought it. Except Chuck.

Chuck frowned when he saw something like sadness on Lem’s face again. He’d just done his very best to make the cute little alien smile again. Wait..! Cute? _Did I just call Lem **Cute?!**_ Chuck coughed again, getting everyone’s attention. It worked, everyone had their eyes on Chuck. “Well,” Chuck announced. “It looks like I’ll be staying here for a while, so I’m going to need somewhere to live. Is there anyone who can house me?” Chuck looked at Lem hopefully, and the goofy grin came right back to his face. Chuck practically melted at the sight of Lem chuckling. “I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind if you stayed at our house. Right?” His parents nodded. “You’re always welcome dear!” His mother shouted.

Chuck smiled. “Well then, I guess I’ll be going to my house.” Chuck said. Lem smiled, grabbing Chuck’s wrist and running through all the applauding aliens. Neera was frowning and crossing her arms, but Lem couldn’t care less. He ducked into the house and up the stairs into his room with Chuck and slammed the door, they both sat there for a minute and tried to catch their breath. Lem chuckled, smiling at Chuck. “Why’d you stay?” Chuck was thrown off by the question, but shrugged. “I felt like I should learn more about your species.” Lem felt another pang of disappointment. “Oh,” He said, losing eye contact with Chuck again. Chuck bit his lip, what had he done this time? He pat Lem on the head, hoping to get a smile out of him. Of course, he did. Lem turned around and smiled at the touch. Chuck was relieved to see it.

Chuck let his hand fall to his side as he asked his own question. “Why were you crying when you thought I had left?” He asked a bit hopefully, but Lem had Neera so there was no reason that he should hope too much. Lem bit his lip, Chuck had seen that? Oh, great! He shrugged, deciding to just tell Chuck the truth; but not the whole truth of course. “I missed you, I thought that would be the last time I would ever see you.” Chuck swallowed thickly, if he had gone then he would have made Lem suffer so much. He brushed a hand through his own hair, wrapping his other around Lem’s shoulder and pulling him into an awkward sideways hug. Lem smiled all the same, giving Chuck’s body a gentle hug.

Chuck sighed quietly under the softness, Lem was absolutely adorable. Lem leaned back after a while, and Chuck reluctantly let him go. They sat there for a moment in a comfortable silence. After a few minutes Lem said, “So? Are you going to stay in my room?” Chuck felt his face heat up, he hadn’t thought about that. How was he supposed to stay in the same room as Lem _and_ keep his hands _off_ him? He nodded and Lem smiled widely, it made Chuck’s heart swell. He was happy he could make the alien happy, anything to make him happy was absolutely his goal.

Chuck and Lem spent a few hours tidying up the room and setting up the couch for Chuck. They also spent some of that time talking about how Lem would help Chuck find a job, and how he’d help him get used to the food. Chuck smiled, everything about Lem was so fascinating; it was hard for Chuck to keep his eyes off him. After a few more hours of talking, Lem’s mom came in and invited to two boys down for dinner. Lem bit his lip, nervous for Chuck to try their food. Chuck didn’t like the worry on his face, so he had planned on pretending the food was fine. But to his surprise, the food actually was fine. It didn’t look like normal food, but it sure did taste like it.

Chuck made sure not to eat a lot, but when Lem’s mother insisted he did. Lem chuckled lightly at how hungry Chuck seemed. After dinner, Chuck and Lem headed back up to their room. They sat on the couch for a while and talked. Lem smiled at how easily Chuck seemed to be fitting in, but he felt bad that Chuck had stayed just for science. Chuck noticed Lem feeling bad about something, but he couldn’t place his finger on it. After Lem had gone to bed it was still eating him up. Was there something he’d done? Was Lem feeling sick? The most important question of all: _Did he want me to leave?_

 * * * * *

After a week and a half of Chuck living on the strange planet, Lem had finally managed to get him a job. Nothing too special though, he would just be a janitor like Lem. He was glad they were able to get the same shift though, thankfully Lem had managed to get his job back as well as getting Chuck a job as well. Today was Chuck’s first day on the job, he was already sucking terribly at it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Lem, everything about the alien just came to Chuck’s attention. There was one point when Skiff had been trying to tell him something, but Chuck was just far too obsessed with Lem to notice him even talking.

Lem would notice Chuck dazing off now and then in his direction, but he just figured he was syncing in to get data. He chuckled a few times and waved a hand in front of Chuck’s eyes to get his attention. Chuck was surprised the first time and shook his head, apologizing quietly for staring. Lem smiled. “No need to apologize, come on our shift is over. We can go home now.” Chuck smiled, nodding and putting away all the cleaning supplies and following Lem out the door. He didn’t know how wonderful it could actually be to just spend a day of work with the alien, and the alien thought the same thing.

Lem got a call from his mom saying that Lem’s father and she would be late to getting home and Lem should stop at a restaurant with Chuck for dinner. Lem had said okay, but his heart was pounding. This would be almost like a date! Chuck was thinking the same thing, only he was extremely excited about it. He smiled and told Lem to lead the way. Lem nodded, thinking of places quickly. “There’s a spot down the street that isn’t too bad. Come on, I’ll show you.” He grabbed Chuck’s hand and ran down the street quickly, smiling at the warmth of it. Chuck felt his face heat up when the alien grabbed his hand, but he was happy all the same.

The restaurant wasn’t bad at all, in fact it was pretty good! But Chuck couldn’t finish half his meal, he was too busy watching Lem eat. It was killing him! Lem had gotten some kind of pasta looking thing with sauce on it. Every time Lem licked his lips to get the sauce off-white sauce, I might add-Chuck would feel something hot uncoiling in his lower abdomen. At one point it had just been too much and Chuck excused himself to the bathroom. After a few minutes of Chuck being gone, Lem realized that Chuck had barely touched his food. He was worried that maybe he’d eaten something that he wasn’t used to yet, so he got up and walked to the bathroom to check on his.

To Lem’s surprise the door was shut and locked, there were stalls on the inside so there was no need for locking the door. He got a bit worried and ran out, asking the manager for the key. She came back and unlocked the door, Lem thanked her before she left. He took a breath, opening the door slowly. He was surprised when he saw Chuck sitting on the floor, hand on his antenna and moving his hand up and down. Every now and then, Chuck’s breath would catch and Lem felt like he was watching something that he shouldn’t be. Chuck opened his eyes and jumped up, zipping up his suit and turning away from Lem. Chuck quickly ran into a stall, and Lem felt extremely bad and as though he should probably apologize.

Chuck cleared his throat. _Dammit!_ He thought. _Did Lem just see me…? Oh God!_ “S-Sorry, I uhm… Didn’t know you were uh, in here. H-How much did you see?” Chuck asked through the stall, willing himself not to try and touch his erection while Lem was here. Lem bit his lip, walking to the stall. “Not much…. I’d only walked in a few seconds before you saw me. I was just worried, I thought you were feeling ill.” Chuck chuckled a bit. “Nope, I’m just fine!” Lem moved the door a bit. “Can you please open the door? I-I’m sorry if you didn’t want me to see…whatever you were doing.” Lem hoped his apology sounded sincere.

Chuck smiled, leaning his head against the cool door. “It’s fine, but you need to go Lem. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Lem shook his head, sighing angrily. It surprised Chuck, and he suddenly felt bad. Lem didn’t understand that this was a private human thing, he at least should know. “I…It’s something we do on Earth…” Now Lem was paying attention. “It’s uh….yeah well…I think you know…” Lem shook his head. “I don’t know, Chuck.” The second Chuck heard his name come from Lem’s mouth his erection only got harder. He unzipped his suit slowly, but the echoing wasn’t helping with keeping it quiet. He stroked himself, panting lightly.

Lem could hear, and he felt strangely hot all over. Chuck made a noise, and Lem knew it was something of pleasure. Suddenly, Lem had an urge to throw the stall door open and go in to make Chuck make more noises like that. Lem bit his lip, walking to the bathroom door he shut it and locked it. Chuck thought he was alone, until he heard Lem’s footsteps coming towards his stall. He stopped, listening intently. “L-Lem what a-are y-you doing?” Chuck panted out, feeling extremely hot now. Lem swallowed, trying to think of something to say. “Please, Chuck. Can’t you just tell me what it is?” Lem leaned his head against the door, whispering softly. “If you don’t open the door, I’ll just crawl under it.” Chuck gasped a bit at that, continuing to stroke himself. “P-Please Lem, d-don’t!”

Lem sighed. _What is he doing that’s so important that I’m not allowed to know. I know he isn’t using the bathroom!_ Chuck’s panting got faster as he got closer to the edge. Lem could see Chuck’s face through the small crack, it was red and sweaty. Lem felt his face heat, and Chuck opened his eyes and saw the alien looking. Suddenly, Chuck let out a small cry of pleasure and came in his hand. He used some toilet paper to clean himself up before he walked out, his face was beyond red. Lem tried to touch Chuck’s arm, but he pulled away. Lem bit his lip, was Chuck mad now? He felt tears forming behind his eyes, but Chuck wasn’t paying attention. “I’m going home.” With that, Chuck ran out and left Lem alone.

Lem walked out and paid for the meal. He went home to find that Chuck was sleeping on the downstairs couch rather than the one in Lem’s room. He frowned seeing him there, he walked forward but Chuck recoiled at the sound of footsteps. He bit his lip and stepped out, looking down at the floor as he whispered, “I’m sorry…” And he ran to his room. Chuck rolled over just as Lem had turned around, he reached his arm out and wanted to tell Lem that he was fine and that there was no need to apologize. But Lem was already gone, and the tears were well seen from where Chuck was lying. He took a breath, lying on his back. He looked at the ceiling and sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * * * *

The next morning, neither of the two had gotten sleep. Lem had stayed up crying, and Chuck had stayed up listening to Lem cry and felt a lot more than guilty. When Lem’s mother called for break feast, Chuck was the first one out. He wanted to be there when Lem came out, but as everyone came out and break feast was almost finished Lem was still in his room. Lem’s mother put some food on a plate, beginning to walk to Lem’s room, but Chuck took the tray and said he could bring it to him. She thought nothing and thanked him, Chuck just nodded. He stood outside Lem’s door, and he knocked gently.

Lem rolled over in his bed, he knew his mom must have been worried when he hadn’t come out for dinner. He yawned, no sleep was new for him. He walked to his door and opened it, rubbing his eyes. “Look mom, you don’t have to worry. I’m just not-” Lem stopped speaking when he saw Chuck, he’d made him so mad yesterday so why was he here? Chuck couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten at the sight of Lem’s bed head and his cute way of trying to wake up by rubbing his eyes. He cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden.

Lem took a few steps back and let Chuck walk into his room. And after being let in, Chuck shut the door and set his food down. He pulled the alien into a hug, and Lem hugged back gratefully. Chuck felt as though he would melt when he felt Lem’s arms wrap around him. “I’m sorry,” Chuck whispered. “Last night, what I was doing… it’s a thing males do on my planet, it’s private. I’m not mad, really I wasn’t. I…I’m sorry…” Chuck babbled on, and Lem just frowned. “If you would have told me it was private, I wouldn’t have pushed you to tell me.” Lem said quietly.

Chuck shook his head when he saw Lem frowning, he didn’t like that look. “Lem, I just… I don’t want you to apologize. I’m not mad at all, okay?” Lem smiled, nodding. Chuck melted at the smile, leaning his forehead onto Lem’s. Lem felt his face flush dark green when the human laid their foreheads together, he could feel Chuck’s breath on his cheek. Lem saw that Chuck’s eyes were closed, so he held his breath and took his chance. He pressed his lips softly to Chuck’s cheek and pulled back quickly. But not quick enough.

When Chuck felt the kiss, he felt as if he’d died and gone to heaven. He saw how Lem was blushing, and knew that he himself was probably blushing too. He smiled, kissing Lem full on his mouth. Lem was surprised, but kissed back and wrapped his arms around Chuck’s neck. Chuck was so relieved to feel the arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around Lem’s waist and pulled him closer. When Lem was pulled against Chuck’s lower region, he felt the bulge that was slowly beginning.

Lem leaned out of the kiss, taking in quick breaths. Chuck smiled at him, and Lem reached his hand down to touch the clothed bulge. “What does it do?” Lem asked, Chuck felt his face heat up and he groaned softly. Lem stopped quickly, ducking his head out his door. Everyone was gone off to work. He smirked, walking back to find Chuck seated and stroking his antenna. He groaned. “L-Lem, I thought y-you were l-leaving the r-room….” Lem walked up and put his own hand around Chuck’s antenna. Chuck groaned. “N-No Lem, don’t d-do that.”

Lem sped up his hand motions, whatever Chuck was doing now Lem wanted more of it. He kept his hand at a steady pace, squeezing slightly when he reached the tip. Chuck groaned and come splatted on his stomach. He panted and Lem leaned down and licked of a bit of the white stuff. He felt his antenna rub against it by mistake and he went weak and fell down in front of Chuck. He looked up at him and Chuck felt like he was going to die from the sight of his come on Lem’s lips. He wiped it off quickly, catching Lem slightly when he fell.

The sat with each other for a bit, after Chuck cleaned himself up of course. They sat smiling and giggling like crazy. They knew that neither of them could have been happier than they both were right then. Lem had fallen hard for the astronaut, and Chuck had fallen hard for the adorable little green alien. The sat on Lem’s bed, cuddling. Lem found out that it was actually pretty nice. They were so happy, though they hadn’t experienced much yet, Lem and Chuck knew that would both experience so much more that was even more perfect than the moment before. Lem smiled, falling asleep on Chuck’s chest. And Chuck fell asleep holding gently onto Lem. Lem had locked his door, so his parents wouldn’t come in, besides they thought he had work. Which he did, but missing one day wouldn’t hurt.

Lem spent his day sleeping, cuddled up in Chuck’s arms. And he couldn't be happier than he was in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to continue this with more chapters but if enough people ask me then I might add a few more chapters to this. There's just not enough Chuck/Lem out there! Enjoy! ^-^


End file.
